Mi Gran Amor, siempre has sido Tú
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: ¡AHORA SÍ! ¡CAPÍTULO 5 ARRIBA! Se viene al fin la demostración de amor de esta parejita que tanto amamos Espero que lo disfruten! está hecho con mucho cariño para tooooodas ustedes. ¡LAS QUIERO! gracias por sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Mi Gran Amor, Siempre Has Sido Tú"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi**_

El tan esperado día había llegado. La ceremonia de graduación del curso de enfermería, en el Hospital Saint Jane era hoy. Todo un camino recorrido de su nueva vida. Sus amigos vendrían a verla y a felicitarla cuando ella recibiera su tan esperado Diploma de enfermera/cirujana. ¡Hasta Albert estaría ahí! Pero a pesar de toda esa alegría, algo en el fondo de su corazón no estaba bien. La pena la invadía desde ese fatídico día, en el cual ella y su gran amor, tuvieron que separarse por infortunios de la vida, siempre le ocurrían cosas así, desde su nacimiento. Lo extrañaba día y noche. Sobre todo, en las noches… dónde los recuerdos y las emociones afloraban en su máximo esplendor. Aún no había sido capaz de olvidarlo, era imposible. Siempre fue su gran y único amor. Jamás olvidaría esa voz profunda, esa mirada penetrante llena de sentimientos y emociones que solo ella sabía apreciar y adivinar. No, jamás esa rubia pecosa, olvidaría a ese hombre que marcó su vida para siempre.

Hoy es mi día. ¡Arriba el ánimo Candy! Por fin serás la enfermera que siempre quisiste ser. Todo el esfuerzo valió la pena. Todos mis amigos vendrán. Archie, Stear, Annie, Patty, Albert… todos menos… él.-

Candy salió de su pensamiento cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Se levantó de la cama, en la cual estaba sentada y se puso de pie, con su mejor cara. "Nadie puede saber que lloro por él todavía. Eso solo quedará en mi corazón, por siempre". Pensó Candy.

¡Ya voy!.- Cuando abrió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus amigas ahí. – ¡Chicas! ¿cómo llegaron a mi habitación?.- Candy se abalanzó hacia ellas, abrazándolas a las dos. Lágrimas de felicidad aparecían por su cara.

¡Candy, amiga mía!.- Decía Annie. – ¿Acaso crees que ibas a estar sola, en este momento tan especial? ¡Patty y yo te ayudaremos con tu atuendo! Hoy debes verte preciosa, más hermosa de lo que jamás te hayas visto. ¡Además los chicos ya están en el salón, esperando ansiosos por verte recibir tu diploma! – Exclamaba Annie.

Pero Chicas… ¿para qué me voy a arreglar tanto? Es solo la ceremonia de graduación… Solo estarán ustedes. – Candy no entendía por qué había que hacer tanta parafernalia de todo esto. Bueno, era su graduación, pero solo estarían los dueños del hospital, la enfermera Jane, sus compañeras y claro, sus amigos. Ella solo quería estar como siempre.

¡A a a! No digas más Candy. Hoy estarás preciosa y punto!. – Sentenció Annie.

Si Candy, hoy es tu gran día, debes verte preciosa.- Secundó Patty con su voz cálida y amorosa como siempre. Los chicos ya están sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Nosotras les avisamos que te dejaríamos como muñeca, la verdad, solo quieren verte feliz.

Candy estaba emocionada... sus lindas amigas nunca se olvidaban de ella. - ¡Está bien! Haré lo que ustedes digan, pero por favor… algo sobrio, te conozco Annie, y sé que te encanta vestirte a la moda y con esos vestidos ajustados que a mí no me van… - Decía la rubia de cabellos rizados.

Candy, amiga mia…. – Le decía la pelinegra, abrazándola de manera maternal. – Por favor, quiero verte hermosa, feliz, sobre todo… feliz, a mí no me engañas, aunque ocultes muy bien tus sentimientos, puedo leerte como a la palma de mi mano. ¿Dejarás hacer lo que yo quiera, sí?.- Decía Annie con una mirada que era imposible que la rubia le dijera que no.

Está bien, está bien… haz lo que tú quieras. Pero Patty, ¡te lo suplico!, fíjate en lo que hace Annie, ¡me da miedo quedar tan arreglada! Jajajaja.- Decía la pecosa con ese humor tan característico de ella.

No te preocupes Candy. Yo estaré aquí viendo que hace esta pelinegra ¡apasionada por la moda!.- Reía Patty.

¡Ay! Ya basta las dos. Ahora ¡a trabajar!. – terminó de decir Annie.

Al otro lado de la habitación, en el salón principal que tenía el Hospital, estaban todos los invitados reunidos a la ceremonia de graduación. Algunos ya estaban sentados. Archie, Stear y Albert, estaban entusiasmados por estar ahí. Ya había pasado un año entero desde que todos los integrantes Andrew supieron de la verdadera identidad de Albert. En ese año, habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Albert era el famoso Abuelo William, Stear se había enlistado en la guerra y casi que ocurrió una desgracia… menos mal que él había salido absuelto de esa explosión y pudo volver a casa sano y salvo. No sin antes recibir una buena oratoria por parte de su hermano Archie y por supuesto de la tía abuela. Todos estaban preocupados por él, y Albert, también se lo hizo saber. A pesar de ser el Abuelo William, todos lo llaman Albert, pues él no tenía apariencia de anciano y los integrantes más importantes del Clan Andrew le tenían cariño y estimación, así que todos lo trataban como un amigo muy querido. Sin embargo, lo trataban con respeto. Además de eso, ese año pasó la fatídica separación de Candy y Terry. Nadie ha tocado ese tema desde ese día. Todos sabían que eso le causaba mucha tristeza a su querida pecosa que todos querían y adoraban.

Ya quiero verla, ¡ya quiero verla! – Exclamaba Archie. En el pasado estuvo enamorado de Candy, pero al conocer a Annie y acercarse a ella, se dio cuenta que por su querida amiga, solo sentía afecto, como un verdadero hermano. – ¡No puedo creer que hoy sea el día que veamos a nuestra gatita adulta y egresada!

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.- Exclamaba Stear. – Pensar que la conocimos tan pequeña, siendo maltratada por esos Leegan y a pesar de eso, ella nunca perdía la esperanza y la sonrisa de su dulce rostro.

Es cierto… - secundó Archie- Pensar que… - de pronto Archie se calló.

¿Qué? ¿pensar qué hermano? – le preguntó Stear.

Bueno… me callé porque aún me da pena el recordarlo. Pensar que Anthony pudo haber estado aquí, si él no hubiera muerto… quizás ellos dos seguirían juntos. – decía él, apenado aún por la muerte de su querido primo.

Sí… es cierto.- Afirmó Stear. – Ellos se amaban mucho, su amor era puro, libre de toda maldad.

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, recordando al fallecido Anthony. Aún era una herida que no sanaban y quizás, nunca sanaría.

A ver muchachos… - habló la voz con experiencia del grupo. – Anthony siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones, él está vivo, jamás lo van a olvidar, y sé, que Candy, lo amará por siempre, hasta el último día de su vida. Es por eso, que no debemos recordarlo con palabras tristes, o miradas afligidas. Él está aquí con nosotros, presente. - Dijo Albert con esa mirada dulce y sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Sobrinos, tienen que estar felices, hoy no es un día para pensar en penas, solo en alegría. Alegría por nuestra dulce niña que hoy, ya es toda una mujer.

¡Tienes razón, Tío! - Secundaron los dos hermanos. Cuando Albert hablaba con esa voz llena de experiencia, los dos hermanos, le decían "tío" era una forma de hacerle saber que lo respetaban cuando él los dotaba con esas palabras llenas de afecto pero también de enseñanzas.

Además… hoy Candy recibirá una sorpresa que la dejará más feliz que nunca. - Dijo el rubio de ojos celestes, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

¿Qué quisiste decir Albert? ¿Acaso le tienes una sorpresa a Candy? – Preguntó Archie.

Mira que sería muy feo que tú le tuvieras algo ¿y nosotros no! ¡Ya que dijiste que con nuestra visita bastaría!- Decía el chico de anteojos.

Tranquilo muchachos… - decía Albert lleno de misterio. - Ya verán, solo esperen tranquilos. - Y ninguna otra palabra salió por su boca, ya que la ceremonia, estaba por comenzar.

¡Chicos, chicos!.- Escucharon desde lo lejos. Eran Annie y Patty que ya volvían a sus lugares al lado de sus novios.

Ya llegaron! Qué bueno, la ceremonia está a punto de iniciar.- Decía Archie.

Sí, lo sabemos. Ya dejamos arreglada a Candy, está ¡DESLUMBRANTE!.- Decía Annie con voz de superioridad. Pues ella misma la había arreglado.

Sí tú la arreglaste.. entonces sí que quedó hermosa. Eres hábil Annie, siempre te gustó la moda. – Le decía su novio Archie. Muchas cosas de las que sabía su amada, él mismo se las había enseñado.

¡No te imaginas como quedó! ¿Cierto Patty?- Le dijo Annie.

Es cierto…. Hoy Candy estará como nunca antes.

Me alegro.- Decía Albert. –Eso lo hará más emocionante para Candy.

Albert, ya me estás preocupando! – decía Stear. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sí! Yo también quiero saber de qué tanto estás hablando Tío.- Decía Archie.

Shhhh, la ceremonia empieza ahora. Guardemos silencio.- Sentenció Albert.

Y tal como lo había dicho el tío abuelo William, la ceremonia dio inicio, pronto saldría al escenario Candy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Mi Gran Amor, Siempre Has Sido Tú"_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi_**

En su habitación, Candy se miraba al espejo. - ¡Dios mio! Pero qué me hizo Annie? ¡Casi no me reconozco!, sabía que esa tramposa me pondría esos vestidos ajustados… bueno, debo agradecerle, por primera vez me veo linda, y me siento así. La rubia se preguntó a si misma: "Qué pasó con esa chica que trepaba árboles y se comportaba como niñito? Mírate Candy, estás hecha una mujer… ¿acaso esos días quedaron atrás, junto a todo mi pasado?" Se llevó sus manos a su pecho y besó su relicario que sus queridas madres le habían dado cuando ella era pequeña. "Mis madres… ellas no pudieron venir, no podían viajar con todos los niños que hay en el hogar. Pero sé que están conmigo, me enviaron cartas llenas de afecto que guardaré por siempre. Quizás después de la ceremonia… pueda ir unos días al Hogar a visitarlas. Las echo tanto de menos" Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Candy al recordar a la señorita Ponny y a la Hermana maría.

De pronto tocan la puerta de nuevo. - ¡Ya voy!.- Candy abrió y era la enfermera Mary Jane!

\- ¡Candy! .- dijo ella asombrada. – Por Dios niña, estás divina!, preciosa! Jamás te había visto así.

Candy se sonrojó. Ella vestía un hermoso traje blanco, como el de una enfermera, pero adornado con lazos verdes en la cintura y en las extremidades de su vestido. Además, tenía pequeños lunares verdes que lo hacían ver un vestido coqueto pero al mismo tiempo digno de una señorita. Vestía un escote en V, que hacían ver un poquito de pecho y hacía lucir ese cuello largo que Candy tenía. El vestido iba acompañado de unos zapatos color crema y aretes para que adornaran su rostro. Iba maquillada de manera muy natural, pero sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo pasión que la hacía verse más mujer de lo que ella era. El color de los labios iba perfectos con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos y el de su vestido. Su cabello iba suelto, en caída cascada y sus rizos, más brillantes que nunca. Sin duda, Annie había hecho un trabajo de lujo.

\- ¿De verdad lo cree enfermera Jane?.- Dijo la rubia apenada y con su rostro sonrozado.

\- ¡Claro que sí torpe!.- Mary Jane, siempre le había dicho así. Al principio ella la encontraba una atolondrada, pero le tomó un cariño muy especial a esa pecosa.

\- ¡Gracias enfermera Jane! Usted fue como mi otra madre aquí, en el hospital. Jamás olvidaré sus enseñanzas- Dijo la rubia, con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

\- ¡Yo tampoco te olvidaré Torpe! Siempre diré que fuiste la enfermera más atolondrada de este hospital.- Le decía la señora Jane a su querida estudiante. - ¡Ya! Está bien de tanto lloriqueo. Es hora de que vayas atrás del salón y esperes a que la ceremonia comience. Cuando escuches tu nombre, subes al escenario, te darán tu diploma de enfermera y listo. Los nervios habrán pasado.

\- Gracias Enfermera Jane. Me iré de inmediato.- Al irse ella, Candy se miró por última vez al espejo, respiró hondo, dio un último vistazo a lo que fue su habitación por dos años completos y cerró la puerta. "Se terminó una época hermosa, y al mismo tiempo triste. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, menos en este día, mi amor…". "¡Vamos Candy!" se dio coraje a ella misma. "Es la hora".

Aproximándose detrás del escenario, Candy iba caminando y todos los hombres que la veían, la mayoría doctores, no podían creer que ese ángel tan bello, fuera la atolondrada de Candy. Sin duda, se veía hermosa. "Cielos… ¿por qué me mirarán tanto? Pensaba. "Habrá algo malo con el vestido que me colocó Annie?" En medio de esos pensamientos, escuchó que alguien la llamaba, era su ex compañera Flammy, que había partido a la guerra, hace ya un año.

\- ¡Flammy! No puedo creer que estes acá! ¿cuándo llegaste!? Decía la rubia con emoción.

\- Tranquila Candy, acabo de llegar hace pocos minutos. La guerra ya a acabado, así que pude viajar y puedo graduarme contigo. – Le decía Flammy con esa seriedad que la caracterizaba.

\- ¡Ay Flammy! Qué alegría es verte de nuevo, no sabes cuánto te extrañé. Rezaba por ti, todas las noches, procurando que nada te pasara. ¡Te extrañé mucho!.- Saltó la rubia a abrazar a su rival. Flammy nunca le agradó Candy, pero al ver con todo el cariño que la había recibido, su corazón se quebró.

\- Gracias Candy.- Se separó Flammy del abrazo de su compañera. – Antes que todo, debo pedirte disculpas, nunca fui amable contigo, además… estaba celosa de ti. Todos te adoraban, los pacientes siempre preguntaban por ti y bueno… yo era la amargada que nadie quería.

\- Shhhh…. – No digas más. – Dijo la rubia callándola. – Esos días quedaron atrás, ahora estamos las dos aquí, a punto de graduarnos! – decía la rubia con ojos centellantes.

\- Es cierto. Dime Candy ¿y tu novio, el inglés, ¡el actor! Que vino a buscarte una vez… ¿vino a verte?

Cuando Candy escuchó esas palabras, se silenció. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó, habían nombrado a ese arrogante aristócrata, ese inglés engreído que ella adoraba.

\- Candy… ¿dije algo malo? De repente tu mirada cambió, ¿acaso…?

\- Flammy, por favor. No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo la pecosa con su mirada hacia abajo a punto de derramar lágrimas.

\- Oh Candy, perdóname, no sabía… - decía la enfermera apenada.

\- No… - Se le escuchaba la voz quebrada, pero levantó su cabeza, y sonrió como solo ella, sabía hacerlo. – No te preocupes. ¡Vamos! Ya nos van a llamar, además soy la primera! Jajajaja. – Candy se reía, pero era solo para aparentar. En el fondo quería llorar.

\- Es cierto. ¿Sigues usando el apellido Andrew? Pensé que no lo ibas a usar.

\- ¡Ay Flammy!.. es una larga historia. Pero debo usarlo, es un honor poder llevar ese apellido, además, hasta dónde he llegado, lo he hecho por mí misma, sin la ayuda de nadie. Así que puedo llevar ese apellido con tranquilidad. – Sentenciaba la Rubia con orgullo en su voz.

\- Me alegro por ti. Bien, debo irme, falta mucho para que toque mi turno, y debo arreglarme un poco. ¡Nos vemos al final de la ceremonia!. – Flammy abrazó a Candy, como las amigas que eran ahora.

al irse Flammy, la rubia pudo respirar hondo. Estuvo a punto de quebrarse cuando escuchó hablar de su amor. Pero no, hoy no derramaría ninguna lágrima de pena. Hoy ella, sería feliz.

El salón ya estaba lleno. Las autoridades del hospital ya estaban sentadas en sus lugares, y Mary Jane, la directora del departamento de Enfermería, tomaba lugar en el escenario.

\- ¡Por fin! Exclamaba Archie.- Ya era hora!. Quiero ver a nuestra Candy!- Decía con enojo en su asiento.

\- Silencio Archie.- Le llamaba la atención Annie. Ya va a salir Candy, recuerden que es Andrew, ella saldrá primero que todas. Tengamos paciencia.

Patty y Stear asintieron dándole la razón a Annie.

\- Miren, va a hablar la enfermera Mary Jane. – decía Albert. – Guardemos silencio.

\- Estimados señores del Hospital Saint Jane, directores, doctores, enfermeras y también familiares de las que hoy se graduarán del curso de Enfermería en cirugía, sean Bienvenidos. – Decía Jane.

Hoy estamos acá, para felicitar a nuestras queridas enfermeras, que han puesto todo su esfuerzo para poder llegar a dónde estamos ahora. El camino no ha sido fácil, no. Hace un año tuvimos una guerra, una guerra dónde muchos perdimos seres importantes, un tragedia que esperamos que nunca más vuelva a pasar en nuestro mundo. No necesitamos más guerras. Necesitamos amor, paz y alegría ( … )

A todos los presentes, el discurso que impartía la vieja enfermera, los emocionaba. No solo por lo que decía, era de reconocimiento público que la guerra había traído consigo grandes pérdidas no solo monetarias, si no también, sociales. Había sido un año difícil para todos.

\- Jamás pensé que esa enfermera, hablara tan bonito, y que mencionara ¡el amor! De seguro hace mucho que no tiene a nadie a su lado, jajaja. – Decía como chiste Archie.

\- ¡Archie!.- Le llamaba la atención Annie. – ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Ella fue quien cuidó a Candy y le enseñó todo lo que ella sabe, a pesar de su apariencia dura, la Señora Jane, es una mujer llena de sabiduría y entrega.

Archie estaba apenado. Notó que su chiste no había caído en gracia. – Lo siento cariño… fue solo una broma, la verdad solo quiero ver a Candy.

Annie ya se había acostumbrado. Candy era su hermana y siempre supo que Archie en el pasado, estuvo enamorada de ella. Ahora ellos estaban juntos, pero sabía que su gran amor, jamás olvidaría a ese enamoramiento de infancia y parte de la juventud. Por eso ella lo comprendía, al fin y al cabo, todos amaban a Candy, era imposible no hacerlo. Así que Annie, le tomó la mano a Archie cariñosamente y le dijo.

\- Amor, sé que quieres ver a Candy, ¡Todos queremos verla! Pero ten paciencia, ya la veremos y le daremos todo el cariño que ella se merece en este día, ¿de acuerdo?.- le decía la pelinegra con ojos llenos de amor.

\- Lo siento Annie. Tienes razón, dejaré de decir tonterías.

\- ¡Silencio chicos! – decía Stear, creo que saldrá ahora.

\- ¡sí, sí! Candy ya viene, la van a nombrar, ¡que emoción! – decía Patty. Estaba más alegre que nunca, solo quería ver a su amiga feliz, luego de tantas tragedias que le habían sucedido.

\- Ahí viene nuestra pequeña.- Dijo Albert, lleno de orgullo en su voz. La había visto crecer, convertirse en jovencita y ahora, toda una mujer. Albert era su tío, hermano, amigo y hasta padre. Estaba enormemente feliz, de que esa pequeña niña llorona, haya llegado a su vida.

La enfermera Jane estaba terminando su discurso y se preparaban para llamar a las graduadas del curso.

\- Bien, ahora llamaremos a nuestra primera Enfermera. Debo comentar algo de ella. – Dijo Mary Jane algo seria, pero con un tono juguetón en su voz. – Cuando esta niña llegó a nuestro hospital para ser enfermera, era … ¡Un desastre! – Hablaba Jane, con esa voz dura y profunda que todos conocían, pero aún así, todos los que estaban en el salón, se rieron. – Incluso le puse un apodo. ¡Torpe! No paraba de correr de aquí a allá, se subía a los árboles y era una respondona. – Sentenciaba la vieja Enfermera.

Candy estaba a la nada de salir al escenario. Sorprendida y emocionada por todo lo que decía su mentora. Todo lo que estaba contando era la pura verdad. Nunca olvidaría esos consejos que esa maravillosa mujer le brindó.

\- A pesar de todo, esta niña, se ganó el corazón de todos nosotros. El proceso de la guerra se sintió diferente con ella acá. Los enfermos la querían todo el tiempo. Su ternura, su voz, y su compromiso con su traje de Enfermera, nos alegró y enorgulleció a todos. Solo quiero decirte, querida niña, que este Hospital, siempre tendrán las puertas abiertas para ti. De la señorita de la cual estoy hablando, es nada más y nada menos que ¡Candice White Andrew! Ven acá …¡Torpe!.- Terminó de decir Jane, todo el mundo reía y aplaudía.

Candy se acercó al escenario con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las palabras de su profesora, habían llegado a su corazón. Jane le hizo entrega de su diploma, certificando que en estos momentos, ya era Enfermera con conocimientos en cirugía.

\- ¡Por Dios mírenla! Está preciosa… Annie, la dejaste como un ángel. – le decía Archie al oído a Annie. Y ella le respondió con un autosuficiente – Lo sé querido, lo sé.-

Albert, Stear estaban impactados. Candy se veía deslumbrante. "Mi pequeña" pensaba el rubio ojiazul. "Hoy serás más feliz que nunca"

Candy ya estaba en el escenario. Todos concordaban que se veía deslumbrante.

\- No sé qué decirle Enfermera Mary Jane… usted me entregó todo lo que sé, muchas gracias.- Decía la rubia pecosa emocionada. Se acercó al estrado y dijo en voz alta. – Amigos, sin la buena Enfermera Jane a mi lado, este lugar habría sido muy difícil para mí. Ella fue una verdadera madre, me cuidó, me regañó y jamás, jamás, olvidaré cómo me llamaba. ¡Tooooorpe!.- Imitó Candy con la voz profunda de Jane. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado. Las dos se abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos, y se dijeron palabras dulces al oído. Candy tomó su certificado y se retiró del escenario.

Al bajar, ya la estaban esperando todos sus amigos. Abrazó y besó a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Por Dios Candy! Estás preciosa! Mírate gatita, ya eres toda una mujer.- Archie no paraba de abrazarla.

\- Gracias Archie. Agradécele a Annie, ella hizo todo esto.

\- No digas tonterías Candy – comentaba Annie. - Tú eres hermosa, yo solo te ayude un poquito- le decía guiñándole un ojo en confidencialidad.

\- Candy, amiga mía. Te felicito por este gran logro. Sabía que lo lograrías, eres la mejor!.- Patty su linda amiga del colegio San Pablo, estaba feliz por estar ese día con su gran amiga. – Mi abuela Marta, no pudo venir. Pero te manda muchos saludos.

\- ¡Oh! Esa abuela tuya… siempre la tendré en mi corazón, ¡Cómo olvidar esos días en el San Pablo cuando quizo ser de estudiante! Jajajajaja – decía Candy llorando de la risa, junto con Patty.

\- Bueno, bueno, y a mi no me dices nada Candy? Acaso.. ¿no soy yo tu inventor favorito? – decía Stear con ojos apenados, claramente bromeando.

\- ¿Cómo puedo yo olvidar al que me hizo volar en un avión? Ven aquí Stear, déjame abrazarte, mi gran inventor. Gracias por estar acá.- Candy lo abrazaba como si no existiera el mañana. Se puso a pensar, en ese momento en el cual supieron que Stear, se había marchado a la guerra… Candy rezaba todas las noches para que nada malo le sucediera.

\- ¿Y a tu querido Padre, no le dices nada, hija?.- Dijo Albert viendo toda la hermosa escena, no había querido interrumpir.

\- ¡Aaaaalbert! – saltó Candy a los brazos de Albert como cuando era niña, casi lo bota al suelo.

\- ¡Candy Candy, cuidado! Nos podemos caer.- Decía él, riéndose, todos reían.

\- ¡Perdóname Albert! Es que… estoy tan feliz, están todos acá, todos! "no todos, no te engañes, falta él" le decía su entrometido cerebro. "No me arruines mi día, por favor, no hoy" le respondía Candy a sus pensamientos.

\- – Albert, querido… ¿Lo viste? Ya soy egresada, lo logré!. – decía la rubia de rizos, saltando de alegría.

\- Así veo mi pequeña. Pero falta una sorpresa… algo que ni tú ni nadie se puede imaginar.

\- ¡Ay Albert! Por favor, ya cuenta qué es! Desde que llegamos que estas con eso. – Decía Archie ya cansado de eso, se le notaba hasta en su tono de voz.

\- Calma hermano.- Stear como siempre calmando los ánimos.

\- La verdad… yo también quiero saber qué es esa sorpresa.- Decía Annie apenada, al parecer todos querían saber qué era eso tan misterioso que tenía Albert para Candy. Todos miraban a Patty, solo faltaba que ella dijera que también quería saber la famosa sorpresa de Albert.

\- ¿Bueno que me miran tanto? – Decía la de lentes. – ¡Yo se esperar! El Señor Albert, sabrá encontrar el momento adecuado. Todos miraban hacia sus zapatos, al parecer, la única que tenía modales, era Patty.

Candy estaba anonadada. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Su cara era un laberinto. - ¿Qué sucede Albert? Ya, ¡dime mi sorpresa!

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, creo que es el momento. Pero…. Mis queridos muchachos, ustedes tendrán que salir, luego les cuento, pues esto, es algo que solo Candy debe ver.

\- ¡¿Quéeee!?.- Decían todos. Hasta Patty. – ¡Esto no es justo Tío!.- Argumentó Archie. Era el que más ganas tenía de saber cuál era el famoso regalo.

\- Háganme caso. Nos vemos al rato.

Refunfuñando todos se fueron. Solo quedaron Albert y Candy.

 ** _¿Cuál será esa sorpresa de la que tanto habla Albert? ¡Acompáñenme!, en el siguiente capítulo lo verán..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Mi Gran Amor, Siempre Has Sido Tú"_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi_**

\- - Albert… me estás asustando.- De pronto, sin aviso alguno, el corazón de Candy comenzó a acelerarse, todo su ser se estremecía, es como sí…

\- Albert la sacó de sus pensamientos y sentidos. – Candy, tu sorpresa, querida pequeña, es esta. – La miró su amigo, con esos ojos tan paternales y llenos de profunda alegría.

\- Sal ya amigo. Sale de esa oscuridad y ven a la luz, la luz que necesita tu vida.

Al decir eso, Alguien vestido de traje negro, con perfecto peinado, y perfecto rostro, salió de una esquina que había detrás del escenario. Su pelo castaño un poco más arriba de los hombros, esa mirada azul, esos ojos profundos llenos de emociones como el mar, ese porte aristocrático, ese olor, Todo ÉL, estaba ahí, parado, con un ramo de rosas y una perfecta dulce sonrisa matadora, que hacía que cualquier mujer le temblaran las piernas, y a esa ojiverde no le pasaba lo contrario. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… sin duda alguna, era ÉL

\- - Dios mio… ¡Eres tú!.-. Exclamó. Estaba pasmada, el tiempo se había paralizado, solo podía ver a la persona que tenía en frente de ella. Jamás pensó, ni en sus más profundos sueños, que en su graduación, ese hombre que amaba a más que a nadie en el mundo, estaría ahí, parada en frente de ella, y lo peor de todo, más increíblemente guapo que nunca. Como ella jamás pensó e imaginó.

-Sí pecosa, soy yo. He vuelto a tu vida, vida que jamás debimos dejar. Porque tú y yo, nunca más nos separaremos. Tú eres mi vida, mi razón de ser, mi respiración, desde esa maldita separación, de la cual no dejo de pensar, no me deja vivir, tampoco me deja dormir. He vivido en una oscuridad amor mio, oscuridad que hoy, en el momento que te vi, parada ahí en el escenario, orgullosa de tus logros, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que iluminan todo al rededor… tú, mi vida, eres mi todo. Por eso, estoy acá. - Se acercó lentamente dónde estaba ella. Con paso firme pero elegante, con una mirada desarmadora, desvestía el alma, Candy sentía que no respiraba, todo lo que podía sentir, era su cuerpo electrizándose a medida que él se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Qué…. Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿cómo es posible esto? Tú… nosotros…. Nuestro pasado, tu mirada es la misma… pero… lo nuestro… - No podía hablar, no había palabras para explicar lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

\- Shhh…. Pecosa, mi adorada pecosa.- le decía él, acariciándola con un dedo en su rostro. "Dios Candy, ¿En qué momento te convertiste en esta hermosa mujer? Mi cuerpo arde por ti, mi corazón se quema, por favor, no me rechaces mi pecosa".

Candy le tomó la mano con la cual él la acariciaba. Lo miró dulcemente y le dijo. - ¿Esto… esto es un sueño, verdad?, porque si es así, no quiero despertar.

Él estaba en las nubes. Su querida tarzán pecosa ¡no lo estaba rechazando!

\- - Vámonos, quiero contarte todo lo que ha pasado, y antes que todo, debo decirte, que no. Nada me ata a Susana. Con ella nunca hubo nada, mi amor, jamás. Si me quedé con ella, es porque tú me lo pediste. Pero jamás habríamos podido ser felices mi amor, no nos amábamos, y Susana… digamos que estaba obsesionada conmigo. Es cierto, ella me salvó la vida, pero si seguíamos juntos, jamás de los jamases íbamos a hacer felices. Como ya te dije, si me quedé con ella, fue por ti. Yo mataría por ti Candy, daría mi vida por tu alma, porque mi corazón es tuyo, siempre lo fue, desde esa noche en el barco, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, desde ahí, pecosa, quedé prendado de tu dulzura y buen corazón. Te amé, y te amaré por siempre. No…!. - Candy lo calló. Se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó. Solo caían lágrimas de sus ojos mientras ella besaba con necesidad a su gran amor. Esa confesión, había penetrado hasta lo más profundo. No le importaba que estuvieran en un lugar público, con otras personas quizás mirando. Ella quería besarlo, desde ese beso en Escocia, en dónde tontamente, ella lo había abofeteado. Pero ahora, quería estar con él, merecían ser felices, ellos se amaban, ya basta de pasar penas y tristezas.

Candy subió sus brazos, al cuello de su amor. Jamás había besado a alguien más, y menos con esa pasión, pero esta vez, era su alma la que hablaba y se expresaba. Y él, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo. Quería impregnarse de ella, fusionarse, ser un solo cuerpo.

\- - Dios… - dijo él, tomando un momento para respirar, estaba mareado, embragado de pasión. – Siempre… siempre fuiste mi princesa Candy. Dime que nunca más, me rechazarás. – Apoyó su frente, en la frente de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Verde esmeralda se fundió con azul safiro.

\- - Soy tuya amor mio. Ahora y siempre. Es momento de que seamos felices.-

En la misma posición, él se acercó peligrosamente de nuevo a la boca de ella, pero esta vez, con esa sonrisa picarona y esos ojos llenos de diabluras, sin duda era como si ese jovencito del San Pablo en Londres, estuviera con ella nuevamente.

\- - Recuerdo que… En Escocia, jamás me besaste así, tarzán pecosa.- se lo dijo susurrando al oído.

Ella en el mismo juego, pero algo apenada por la situación, pues, no tenía la facilidad para jugar de coqueta, intentó entrar en ese juego de sensualidad y se acercó al oido de él y le respondió. – Porque era una niña boba, miedosa, y con mucho temor de comenzar a experimentar, lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Pero quiero que estemos siempre juntos, querido mío. Mi rebelde, siempre te amé, jamás te olvidé.

\- - Entonces… si te pido que vayamos a mi departamento, a estar juntos, como la pareja que nunca se debió separar… ¿te enfadarías conmigo?.- le preguntó levantándole una ceja, ese gesto tan típico de él.

\- - Y… si te digo que… ¿no me molesta?.- Seamos uno solo querido, uno solo. Nunca más me arrepentiré y negaré mis sentimientos. – Pero.. ¡Oh Dios!- dijo abruptamente. - ¿Y Albert?. Dijo pensando en su amigo, que había estado ahí hace unos momentos.

\- Pecosa – dijo él arrastrando su voz y con esa sonrisa de medio lado, que desarmaba a cualquiera. Ella se estremeció. – Creo que nuestro amigo… querida, se retiró al ver expresándonos nuestro amor.

Candy se puso roja. Su amigo, tío, hermano, padre, la había visto besarse como una niña enamorada. De seguro iba a molestarla con eso.

Su galán se rió al verla como una niña apenada a quién habían descubierto en una travesura. Siempre amaría a su pecosa. Niña, pero al mismo tiempo, toda una mujer.

\- - Amor… ¿vamos?

\- - Sí, mi rebelde, vámonos.

Y con esa última confesión, se volvieron a fundir en un beso tierno, calmado, nada fiero. Solo había dulzura, querían que sus lenguas se conocieran y entendieran ese lenguaje que solo el cuerpo y el alma, podían entender.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Mi Gran Amor, Siempre Has Sido Tú"_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi._**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo puede contener algunos diálogos que pueden herir sensibilidades. Si usted no se siente cómoda, absténgase de leer._**

Se besaron como si no existiera el mañana.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse, lentamente ambos abrían sus ojos para verse claramente. Para él, su amada, su Julieta, era una aparición del cielo. Un ángel, una maravilla creada por una mano divina. Se veía perfecta y deslumbrante, su cara sonrojada, sus ojos lo miraban directamente a él como si pudieran leer su alma, la vida por primera vez le sonreía completamente.

\- Candy mi amor…. – dijo arrastrando cada palabra que hacía que ella sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que llegaba a ese lugar tan preciado además de su corazón, se derretía completamente a merced de él. – Quiero que vayamos a mi Departamento, necesito contarte algunas cosas pecosa, necesito… necesito tenerte cada segundo a mi lado. ¿Aceptas? O … ¿una señorita como tú, no se atrevería a ir al hogar de un joven guapo, picarón, que solo tiene diabluras en su cabecita? – Lo decía con ese humor tan característico de él, con esa sonrisa de medio lado, que solo expresaba doble sentido. Sabía que Candy estaba azorada de tantas emociones, así que intentó decir eso, como una broma para que ella se relajara. Conocía a su Pecosa, y aunque respondió a su beso tan fogosamente, sabía que ella era delicada no era como las demás mujeres. Haría las cosas bien con ella. No haría nada que no quisiera.

\- ¡Siempre igual! Engreído, … crees que todas las mujeres se caen a tus pies, y claro, tú nunca las rechazas, ¿Ciert….!?

Candy no pudo seguir. Su amado la arrinconó en un pilar, la miró directamente a los ojos y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

\- - Nunca mas digas eso pecosa. Tú eres la única mujer de mi vida. La única que he amado en esta vida Candy. Jamás pude olvidar tu sonrisa, tus ojos esmeraldas que no me dejaban dormir en las noches. Esos ojos que tienes, me salvaron más de una vez de caer completamente en la oscuridad. Tú eres mi razón de ser, ya te lo dije. Tú… tú eres mi salvación.

Candy se avergonzó. Había dicho eso en un arrebato de celos, de solo pensar en su inglés con otras mujeres, la hacían perder la cabeza. Ella solo pudo esconder su mirada de la de él.

\- Jamás, en esta vida… vi un verde más hermoso que el de tus ojos. Nunca, – le dijo acercando su boca al oído de la rubia. – Nunca, bajes tu mirada. – Se separó de su oreja, y lentamente con sus dedos, tomó la barbilla de ella haciendo que lo mirara. Colocó uno de sus brazos al lado del cuerpo de Candy apoyándolo en la pared, aprisionándola. – Candy, Julieta mía, no dudes de mi amor, jamás.

\- Lo… lo siento. – decía ella apenada. Esa mirada de su inglés la hacía perder la razón. Era tan potente, pareciera que te hundías en esa mirada cargada de pasión y amor. - Es que… Cuando hablas así, y de esas mujeres ¡Ay, tú tienes la culpa! No soporto la idea de verte con otras.- Ya está, lo había dicho. Se le había salido su más grande secreto.

\- Jajaja…. – se rió. – Está bien Candy, se que tengo ese efecto arrebatador en las féminas. – terminó de decir él, riéndose.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Candy hizo un puchero. – Sabía qué harías una fiesta luego de lo que te dijera.

\- - Tarzán pecosa, sabes que me encanta bromear. Y esa es la única manera que tengo, para que este fuego que me atrapa hacia a ti, se calme un poco. No me quiero sobrepasar.

Ella lo miró fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. Solo se sonrojó.

"Dios, ¿cuándo se hizo tan endemoniadamente bello? ¿Cuándo logró formar ese cuerpo tan perfecto? ¿esa sonrisa que es más perturbadoramente hermosa? ¿Cuándo, ese chiquillo del San Pablo, se convirtió en este hombre? … Candy, Candy… cálmate, solo harás que él sepa que estás más loca de amor de lo que él ya cree, ¡tranquilízate! pensaba la pecosa.

Él se dio cuenta que su pecosita estaba pensando en algo, así que le quiso tirar otra bromita para disfrutar como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Estás pensando en mí pecosa? ¿De nuevo? Es que acaso… ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?. – Decía arrogantemente, riéndose, con esa sonrisa, esos ojos que ella conocía tan bien.

\- - ¡Sigues siendo el mismo Rebelde Inglés, bueno para tus bromas! Ya déjame en paz… - Decía Candy para poder calmar sus nervios, cada vez estaba peor al lado de él. Sus nervios la traicionaban, pero sentía un calorcito en su corazón. Era como estar en esos viejos días de estudiantes en el cuál, compartían todo. - ¿No íbamos a ir a tu departamento? – le dijo con las palabras apresurándose en su boca. En el momento que lo dijo, se arrepintió.

\- ¡Ahhh! Con que ya quieres estar más sola conmigo, ¿no? Tranquila pecosa.- le dijo acercándose a los labios de ella, mirándolos, deseándolos. – Ya nos vamos. –

\- Si vuelves a bromear, ¡me voy a ir!. – Y Candy hizo como que se largaba de ese lugar, pero él fue más rápido, le agarró su brazo, la hizo devolverse, se miraron y ahí, en ese segundo, se volvieron a fundir en otro beso. Sus bocas, sus corazones, sus cuerpos, sus lenguas, todo, absolutamente todo de ellos, se deseaban. No podían tolerar estar más separados.

\- Está bien…perdona... tus labios me embriagan. - dijo una vez separándose de esos labios que lo tenían loco. – Vámonos pecosa.

Candy sentía lo mismo. Aturdida y como pudo, logró caminar.

Y así, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la salida del Hospital.

\- ¡Ah! Espera… se me olvidaba entregarte esto. – Se dio la vuelta, y del suelo tomó el ramo de flores que le había traído a su pecosa. Un montón de narcisos bellamente decorados.

\- Narcisos…. – dijo ella con una mirada llena de emoción. - ¿No lo olvidaste verdad?

\- Jamás pecosa… los narcisos son nuestra flor. Toma, son tuyas, felicidades por tu graduación, serás la mejor enfermera del mundo.

Se lo dijo tan tiernamente, dulcemente, con esa mirada llena de amor… que ella no aguantó más, y dejando a lado toda su femineidad, saltó a los brazos de él, con las flores y todo.

\- ¡Son hermosas! ¡Preciosas! Yo tampoco olvidé nuestras flores, soñaba con ellas, con su olor cada noche. Acordarme de ellas, era como acordarme de ti. – le decía Candy al oído de su amado. ¿Por qué no me las entregaste antes? – lo reprochó

\- Bueno pecosa…. Creo que hemos estado entreteniéndonos haciendo otras cosas… ¿no crees? – le dijo con esa mirada picarona llena de intención. Ella lo notó y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- Tienes razón…

\- Jajajaja, sigues igual de vergonzosa que siempre. Ya, basta de tanta habladuría. Vámonos.

Y así, esta vez, salieron del hospital, rumbo al departamento de él. No hablaron ninguna sola palabra. Sus miradas lo decían absolutamente todo, se amaban, se sentía en el aire.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado, Candy se sorprendió. No era un simple "departamento" era una casa, muy hermosa por lo demás, digna de la realeza.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Tu casa es hermosa! ¿Pudiste pagarlo con tu trabajo?

\- Me insultas pecosa. – le dijo con un tonito de reproche.

\- Perdón no quise decir eso…

\- Tranquila pecosita, sé que no era así. Aunque gano bastante bien, por ser el mejor actor que este País pudo ver

\- Engreído – le dijo golpeándolo en el brazo.

\- Jjajaja ¡Es la verdad! Bueno, como te decía… gano muy bien, pero no, no fue con mi sueldo de actor. La verdad… la verdad es que me ayudó mi papá.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El Duque de Grandchester? ¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Lo perdonaste?

\- Hey hey hey… tarzán… son muchas preguntas a la vez. Y digamos que… hemos llegado a un punto dónde hemos dejado nuestras diferencias atrás. Entendí que lo que hizo, fue porque la vida así se lo dictó. Él no pudo hacer más. Se equivocó sí, y me tomará años el perdonarlo, pero… - dijo él mirando la bella casa – Tuvimos una ayuda para que eso pasara. – Dijo luego mirándola con ojos centellantes.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Tu madre? – Candy estaba llena de asombro

\- No pecosa… - le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. – Fuiste tú. Nunca me contaste, y bueno, supongo que no tuviste como hacerlo… nunca me dijiste que tú habías hablado con él cuando yo me fui del San Pablo. Eso lo hizo recapacitar. De verdad te digo mi amor…. Tú salvas la vida de todas las personas a tu alrededor. Gracias a ti, mi papá y yo, hemos refinado un poco nuestras asperezas.

\- Oh querido, estoy tan feliz por ti. Tan orgullosa, no esperaba menos de mi rebelde. – dijo abrazándolo lleno de cariño.

\- Bien, entremos. Falta que conozcas la mejor parte, la habitación. – Dijo levantándole las cejas, y con esa sonrisa que la desarmaba.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas, engreído! – Candy se tapaba la cara, estaba más roja que antes, si es que eso era posible.

\- Jjajaja, tranquila, no te comeré o …. ¿sí? – no la dejó responder. Tomó su mano y entraron a esa mansión.

Al entrar, Candy quedó muda. La casa por dentro era una copia de la sala de estar que había en escocia. El living… los asientos, la chimenea.. todo, los cuadros… Todo era igual a la mansión de Escocia.

\- Mi rebelde….- no dijo más, solo lo miró acariciando el rostro de él.

\- Sí… quería tener un lugar que siempre me recordara a ti. Y por supuesto, lo hice pensando en las vacaciones que pasamos en Escocia. Esa tarde de lluvia que pasamos juntos cerca de la chimenea… no sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte en esos momentos.

Ella quería lo mismo en ese entonces, pero no se lo diría.

\- Es hermosa…. Es precioso… tocó mi corazón amor. Todos esos recuerdos se me vienen a la mente. Siempre fui feliz a tu lado.

\- Lo mismo digo mi pecosa.

Él se fue acercando con paso elegante y con presencia. Ella se sentía cada vez más pequeña al lado de ese hombre. Y el detalle de la casa… su corazón iba a estallar de amor, si es que eso ya no había ocurrido.

\- Candy… seré sincero. Quiero que estemos siempre juntos, que nunca más nos separemos. Ese año de nuestra separación….

\- Shhhhh…. No digas más, no lo digas, no recuerdes eso. – Le puso sus dedos en su boca. Él se los besaba. – Ambos sufrimos, los dos lloramos, casi morí sin ti. No respiraba, las noches se me hacían eternas. Siempre te amé y te amaré.

\- Candy, mi Julieta…. Como te decía, quiero que seamos uno solo. Un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón. Tú mi princesa, estarás siempre a salvo a mi lado, porque jamás en esta vida ni en la otra, te dejaré. Porque eres mía, solo mía. – En el momento que él repetía "mía" besaba los tiernos labios de ella - Mía, mi amor, nunca lo olvides.

\- Sí… sí… soy tuya, siempre lo fui. MI corazón te lo entrego por completo. – decía ella susurrándole.

\- Entonces… ¿me permites hacerte mi mujer, en cuerpo y alma? Ya no aguanto más Candy. Necesito demostrarte cuánto te amo…. Pero si te sientes ofendida…yo… entenderé.

\- Shhh… - dijo ella nuevamente. – No… ya nunca más me sentiré ofendida cuando me demuestres tu amor. Yo… - Candy bajó la cabeza apenada. No sabía como pronunciar estas palabras, pero lo dijo. – Yo… quiero ser tuya, en cuerpo y alma, tal como tú lo dices, mi aristócrata.

El rebelde se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esa dulce declaración. - Gracias mi amor. Será la velada más hermosa que te daré y no la última. Después de esta, vendrán muchas más, te lo prometo. Te haré la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

\- Ya lo soy amor, ya lo soy.

Se besaron y se miraron a los ojos. Él tomó la mano de ella como un perfecto caballero y subieron la escalera. Se dirigieron a la habitación de él, Candy estaba nerviosa, pero su amado le decía tiernas palabras al oído para tranquilizarla. Entraron a la habitación y estaba perfectamente arreglada. Pétalos de rosas mezclados con narcisos. Velas, una cama perfectamente decorada y en el centro una rosa. Él se acercó a la cama lentamente y tomó la flor entre sus dedos. Se devolvió dónde estaba Candy que no podía creer lo hermosa de esa habitación. Su corazón galopaba frenéticamente. Su Rebelde había preparado todo. ¡Cuánto amaba a ese fanfarrón inglés!

\- Ven… acércate – la invitó él. La rubia de rizos se acercó y él lentamente con la rosa entre sus dedos, comenzó a acariciar la cara de ella. Tiernamente, dulcemente, delicadamente comenzó a recitar unas palabras mientras la tocaba con esa rosa.

 ** _Amor mío_**

 ** _Alma de mi alma_**

 ** _Tú… mujer despiadada…_**

 ** _Sí, despiadada_**

 ** _Me despojaste de mi mismo_**

 ** _No puedo usar la razón contigo_**

 ** _Solo mi corazón habla por mi_**

 ** _No tengo fuerzas para pelear con este sentimiento_**

 ** _Tú, amor mío, me despojaste de todo_**

 ** _Pero no me arrepiento_**

 ** _Porque contigo me siento lleno, completo_**

 ** _Tú, cariño mío,_**

 ** _Sin ti yo me siento vacío_**

 ** _Eres mi tentación_**

 ** _Mi lujuria_**

 ** _Mi dulzura_**

 ** _Mi todo_**

 ** _Tú, mi gran amor_**

 ** _Siempre has sido tú,_**

 ** _Tú, tú y solamente tú._**

Ella solo podía llorar. Eran las palabras más hermosas que alguien le había recitado. Solo podían haber salido de la boca de su adorado rebelde.

\- Amor…. – solo pudo decir ella. - Te amo, te amo mi vida. Qué palabras más bellas dices, no soy digna de tanta dulzura – tenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, el amor no la dejaba.

\- Hice ese poema, pensando en ti. Lo que dice en el.. es la pura verdad y sí Candy...si eres digna de eso y de mucho más. – él seguía tocando el rostro de Candy con la rosa. Limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pétalo de esta.

\- Abre los ojos mi amor.

Ella así lo hizo. Se miraron profundamente, el tiró la rosa arriba de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Una vez más, esmeraldas y zafiros se fundieron, sus bocas se acercaron y se besaron. Se besaron como si nada más existiera en este planeta, se sentía que el tiempo había parado de correr, solo ellos dos estaban ahí, solo ellos existian para ese momento. Era como si las guerras nunca existieran, como si los hombres en el mundo no sintieran odio, todo era mágico con ellos dos. Sus bocas ahora se reconocían, sus lenguas querían más, era puro deseo mezclado con amor y lujuria, la combinación perfecta para una noche de verdadero amor.

\- Déjame hacerte mía, amor, pecosa… quiero ser tu primer hombre.

\- El primero y el último …. Terry – Ahí estaba, él se apartó. Lo había nombrado. Por primera vez en todo el día, después de todos los besos, todas esas miradas, esas confesiones, su pecosa lo había nombrado. Su corazón no dio más de alegría. Su pecosa lo llamó a él, "Terry" con una voz tan dulce, tan apasionada… Era estar en el cielo.

\- Nunca dejes de llamarme por mi nombre. Adoro como suena entre tus labios, adoro como lo dices, quiero que lo digas sin parar, que en esta demostración de amor, lo digas mil veces o más, quiero sentirte mía en todo sentido. – se lo decía besándola cada vez con más avidez, con más necesidad, era como estar en un desierto y ella era su manantial de salvación.

\- Terry, Terry, Terry…. No dejaré de decirlo. No lo había dicho, porque tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño hermoso, pero ahora, estando aquí contigo, puedo decirlo con tranquilidad. Soy tuya…. Mi Terry… mi adorado y amado… Terry.

Terry no creía lo que escuchaba. Su pecosa le había dado la confirmación de que darían este paso juntos. Su vida cambiaría después de esto.

\- Prometo ser delicado, cuidadoso y no hacerte daño, mi amor. Tu cuerpo es mi templo, nadie lo manchara, ni yo. Porque lo que haremos ahora, será el ritual más hermoso que Dios, allá arriba, verá. Le demostraremos a todos, que nuestro deseo es puro, más puro que nada. Te amo mi vida te amo. – dijo él besando cada rincón del rostro de Candy. Bajando por su cuello y con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de ella. La rubia solo sentía y atesoraba cada emoción dentro de cada caricia y beso que su amado le daba.

Y ahí entre medio de esas confesiones llenas de emoción y pasión… lentamente, poco a poco, comenzaría el ritual en dónde ella se haría mujer, dónde le entregaría su cuerpo puro a su amado inglés, y él… besaría cada lugar, cada rincón, marcando territorio. Porque ese delicado cuerpo, era de él, nadie, nunca nadie sabría, ni sentiría lo que estaba por descubrir con su amada pecosa en esos momentos. Ambos harían el ritual que sus cuerpos y corazones deseaban y necesitaban para sanar todo lo malo que había pasado. Todo ese tiempo lleno de dolor, pena, rabia y soledad, estaba quedando atrás. Era el momento de amar, y ellos dos, estaban por entrar en un mundo de sensaciones y placeres el cual nunca más dejarían de lado.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Mi Gran Amor, Siempre Has Sido Tú"**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo puede contener algunos escenas de contenido erótico que pueden herir sensibilidades. Si usted no se siente cómoda, absténgase de leer.**_

Y lentamente comenzaron el ritual del amor.

Él estaba a centímetros del cuerpo de ella. Ambos sentían la respiración y el palpitar de sus corazones al mismo tiempo. El castaño lentamente con sus brazos fue acariciando el cuerpo de ella. Pasó por el cuello, luego los hombros, dónde se detuvo un momento para besarlos a cada lado. Sus manos siguieron bajando y las colocó en la cintura de la rubia que lo único que podía hacer era suspirar de placer. Su hombre de ojos zafiros, al tocarla así, hacía que su pulso se disparara hasta el infinito. Ella podía sentir el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo. Sus manos, sus brazos, su respiración, todo, absolutamente todo eso, la tenían en el cielo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi, amor mío? –

\- No... no lo sé, dímelo mi dulce Romeo – exclamaba ella al sentir esa voz en un susurro cargado de deseo y excitación.

\- Esto…. –

De pronto Terry devoró los labios de Candy. En un beso netamente carnal, ya no existía la dulzura de antes, acá solo había deseo y desesperación. Quería hacerla suya para siempre, demostrarle lo loco que estaba por ella. A medida que el beso iba subiendo de tono, él tocaba más el cuerpo de la rubia. Sus manos ahora bajaban por las piernas de ella y luego volvían a subir en un ritmo demoledor. Casi no respiraban, sus bocas, sus lenguas ya no querían soltarse por nada del mundo, pues se sentían maravillosamente bien cuando se acariciaban.

Ella solo podía gemir, su cuerpo se estaba entregando por completo a las caricias de su amante, a ese amor que la cambió por completo, a ese hombre que amaría hasta el fin del universo.

\- Dios, Terry, Terry… ya no puedo más. – decía la rubia de ojos verdes, sin casi poder hablar. Solo salían algunas palabras que casi no tenían sentido, pero para ese hombre, que la conocía tan bien, la había entendido por completo.

Al terminar ese beso, tomó a su Julieta de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama. Ahí la tendió sobre los pétalos de rosas que había colocado mezclados con narcisos. Ese aroma inundó los sentidos de Candy que solo podía a esa altura, gemir.

Lentamente Terry se sentó en la cama. Tenía a su diosa tendida ahí por completo. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, la haría disfrutar y la haría gritar de placer, porque eso sentía él por ella. Eso y mucho más.

Poco a poco, fue subiéndole el vestido a Candy. Ese vestido que lo traía loco desde que la vió en el Hospital, incluso sentía unos celos anormales cuando vio que otros hombres miraban embobados a su mujer. Porque sí, era su mujer y de nadie más.

\- ¿Sabes acaso lo que me hiciste sufrir con ese vestido, mujer? – le dijo con una voz sexi, sensual, profunda, tan solo escuchar esa voz, ella ya se sentía en otro planeta.

\- No… no lo sé… - logró decir ella.

\- Pues te diré amor mío, que cada hombre que te miraba cuando caminabas, me daban más ganas de tomarte ahí mismo y besarte tal cual como lo hago ahora – Mientras le hablaba él iba bajándole el vestido a ella, y dejando poco a poco entre ver el cuerpo perfecto de su mujer.

Candy solo podía retorcerse de placer. Al mismo tiempo que Terry le sacaba el vestido y trataba de escuchar sus palabras, sentía sus manos recorrerla completamente. Estaba excitada, su cuerpo de deshacía a su merced… ella sentía una presión enorme debajo de su vientre. Una presión deliciosa, sabía lo que era. Lo había escuchado en las clases de Sexualidad. Ella lo quería por completo.

\- Eres una mujer mala mi querida. Todos te miraban y yo no podían hacer nada, pero ahora… - paró al ver que ya no había vestido en ella. Lo tiró lejos, ya no necesitaban eso. – Ahora… te besaré entera, cada rincón de tu delicioso cuerpo, será marcado por mis besos, por mi cuerpo. Cada vez que te mires, sabrás dónde estuve yo y que fue exactamente lo que hice ahí. – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción de medio lado. Candy lo miró y su placer aumentaba aún más.

\- Entonces, si… si he sido tan mala, castígame, ya no tengo voluntad, soy tuya ahora y siempre.

Con esa aseveración a Terry no le bastó más. Comenzó a besar los pechos de ella. Los besaba, los tocaba, los lamía, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella sin cansancio. Después tomó su otro pecho comenzando nuevamente la tortura. Candy se retorcía debajo del cuerpo de él. Sus manos apretaban las sábanas y su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar un ritmo constante tratando de aplacar ese deseo que crecía cada vez debajo de ella. Lentamente ella también quizo tocar a Terry. Sus manos subían por su abdomen tan bien formado y poco a poco fue abriendo los botones de la camisa de su Inglés. Cuando llegó al último botón, tocó su cuerpo ahora sin la tela y su amado se estremeció al sentir ese contacto. Ella le sacó la camiseta y comenzó una torturante estela de besos desde el cuello de él, hasta su obligo, luego volvió a subir y lo besó nuevamente, ahora ella mandaba en ese beso.

\- Oh Candy mi amor, tócame, tócame por favor. Sana mis heridas, sana mi corazón, soy tuyo, desde el primer momento que te vi, en ese barco… fui tuyo, eres mi manantial, quiero beberte hasta no poder más, soy tu desierto, ese desierto seco que solo tú logras sanar.

Ambos estaban tocándose, besándose. Descubriendo las caricias que salían en el momento. En la habitación solo se podían escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de la pareja, estaban en una burbuja, una burbuja que jamás se rompería mientras ellos se amaran.

Terry comenzó a bajarse los pantalones, ella solo lo miraba estupefacta, a pesar de estar sintiendo tantas cosas, tenía un poquito de vergüenza por lo que harían, pero quería hacerlo, no aguantaba más. Cuando su hombre quedó en ropa interior, Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

Podía ver claramente en el estado en el cuál se encontraba Terry. Su erección grande, imponente la indicaba a ella, como si fuera un animal en peligro. Ella por un momento se azoró y bajó la vista.

\- No. No la bajes, mírame, me enloquece que me mires así, esto es tuyo, de nadie más. – Su voz salió ronca, se notaba que estaba más que excitado. Se subió nuevamente a la cama, tomó la cara de su amada entre sus manos, hizo que la mirara y le dijo.

\- Tócame, por favor tócame, quiero sentirte.

\- Pero… ¿y si lo hago mal? No … no quiero lastimarte. – Dijo ella roja de vergüenza y apenada.

\- Jamás me causarás daño, porque tú, eres mi salvadora.

Se volvieron a besar, ahora era él quien le estaba quitando la ropa interior a Candy. Había quedado desnuda, completamente, era hermosa, divina.

 ** _Musa de musas_**

 ** _Mujer única_**

 ** _Corazón de mi corazón_**

 ** _Alma de mi alma_**

 ** _Me tienes sin habla_**

 ** _Extasiado es poco_**

 ** _Solo quiero besarte_**

 ** _Y despertarme entre tus brazos_**

 ** _Porque yo soy tu esclavo_**

 ** _Y tú mi salvadora._**

Terry recitaba esas tiernas palabras, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla. Pasó sus dedos por su centro y notó que ella estaba lista y notó el cuerpo de su pecosa amante. ¿Dónde había quedado el cuerpecito de niña? ahora era toda curvas, piernas perfectas, torneadas listas para recibirlo a él, sus pechos bien redondos y erguidos por las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando. Candy al sentir esa caricia tan íntima que había calado hondo en su ser, gimió y retorció de placer. El inglés comenzó a tocarla ahí, justo en esa parte virginal, necesitaba que ella lograra desatar su excitación primero. Así todo sería más fácil y ella no sufriría tanto.

Lentamente masajeó ese lugar, Mientras el hacía eso, al mismo tiempo su lengua y boca besaba el cuello de Candy. Ella hacía lo mismo con él, pero llegó un momento que no podía más. Su deseo crecía cada vez más, él lo notó y despacio, poco a poco, sin dejarla de mirar, su boca estaba en ese lugar en dónde habían estado sus dedos antes.

\- No amor… no… ese, ese es uno de mis puntos débiles, estás tocado algo que jamás había sido tocado y tu boca… Dios tu boca… es como abusar de mi… - Apenas podía hablar, las

palabras salían de su boca sin darse cuenta, se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

\- Entonces… Amor mio – dijo él levantando sus ojos hacia ella. - ¿Quieres que pare?

\- No, no… abusa de mi cuerpo, tómame amor mío. Éste ya no me pertenece más, es tuyo.

Y así, sin más, Terry besó el centro de Candy. No solo lo besó, lo acarició con sus labios hasta que su mujer, no pudo más y en un grito de puro placer, se fue. Respiraba erráticamente, su pelo estaba esparcido por toda la cama. Él la miraba con una mirada de satisfacción, una mirada que solo él podía tener.

\- Te gusto, ¿cierto? – volvía él a reírse, pero a posicionarse encima de ella nuevamente – pero falta lo más delicioso.

\- ¿Mas!? – dijo la pecosa alarmada, claro… no lo había notado, faltaba que él, la hiciera suya completamente. ¿estás lista? – dijo besándola lentamente, una y otra vez, haciendo que Candy se excitara nuevamente. Terry con su dedo, lo posicionó en la boca de ella, y esta lo beso, lo lamió a un ritmo embriagante.

Con ese ritmo, Terry lentamente se posicionó en las piernas de su amada, estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo a él. Terry ya tenía experiencia en esto, pero hacerlo con Candy, era distinto. Era como de otro planeta, era una sensación única e indescriptible. No la quería lastimar.

\- Si te hago daño, si te duele, dímelo pecosa, por favor. – decía con esfuerzo, pero con ternura en su voz. No daba más, tenía que estar dentro de su mujer.

Candy con sus manos, las colocó en la cara de su Romeo y con una mirada llena de agradecimiento y amor le dio la bienvenida.

El miembro de su hombre, fue entrando lentamente entre las piernas de ella. Poco a poco se acercó y de un solo empujón, para no hacerla sufrir más, pasó a llevar su himen y la hizo mujer. Estrecha, apretada, húmeda, perfecta. Ella era perfecta. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para él.

Candy pegó un pequeño grito de dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas producto del dolor. Terry se dio cuenta, y comenzó a besar sus ojos.

\- Perdóname amor – la besaba – No volverá a doler, ahora disfrutarás te lo prometo. – la volvía a besar, ella por su lado, al pasar los minutos, se iba acostumbrando a sentir a su hombre dentro de ella. Poco a poco comenzaba a moverse en un ritmo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Hey, hey… tranquila… - decía él con cierta risa, le asombraba la actitud de su pecosa, era tan niña algunas veces y otras como esta… era toda una mujer.

Pronto comenzó el vaivén de caderas. Un ritmo lento, dulce. Al tiempo que se tocaban y besaban, sus caderas comenzaban a aumentar ese paso que tenían. Era como una lucha. Ella envuelta por esa pasión, abrazó a Terry con sus piernas, haciendo que la presión aumentara aún más.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros de placer. A él le volvía loco sentirla y escucharla a ella gozar de esa manera. Terry no podía más, estaba a punto de irse completamente, pero tenía que hacerlo al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Cc..a..ndy.. – dijo con cierta dificultad – míra…mírame…

\- Terry…. Amor, mi….mi..re..belde – dijo entre un suspiro y gemido apenas audible.

Se miraron fijamente, largamente mientras ese ritmo subía cada vez más, más rápido con más necesidad de llegar a satisfacer el deseo que los consumía. Un deseo que al parecer no tenía fin.

-"Te amo" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Seguido de un grito de liberación, al fin… al fin eran un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma que se habían entregado y sucumbido al amor desmedido de ellos dos.

Él, que tenía sus brazos a los lados de ella, no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y dulzura. Ella por su parte, besaba la cara de él, esos ojos que la enamoraron desde esa noche que lo vio. Esa boca llena de deseo oscuro que él tenía y que quería besar todo el tiempo. Lo besaba sin parar. Y así, se miraron ambos, sonrientes, sus ojos gritaban de felicidad. Él se dejó caer en el cuerpo de ella, y Candy estaba en otro mundo. Lentamente sus respiraciones empezaron a calmarse. Escuchaban el latido del corazón del otro, al unísono, era cierto, esa noche se habían convertido en un solo ente. Poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, abrazados por todas partes. El brazo de él, pasaba por debajo del cuerpo de ella. La Cabeza de la rubia, descansaba en el pecho de su amado y sus piernas, estaban completamente entrelazadas. Y así, con esa imagen, se durmieron. Se durmieron pensando en el otro, soñando con el otro, acariciando al otro. Era amor, eso sin duda alguna era amor. Y así, ambos, sonriendo y abrazados se quedaron dormidos luego de saberse que uno era el dueño del otro.

 ** _Acompañenme a ver cómo termina esta historia! próximo capítulo, el final!_**

 ** _Gracias por todos su comentarios. Me animan a seguir._**


End file.
